Mobile terminals, such as smart phones, have a communication means for connection to a mobile network, such as a long-term evolution (LTE) network or a 3rd generation (3G) network and a communication means for connection to a wireless local area network (LAN) such as a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) network.
In general, the mobile terminal is connected to the wireless LAN with high priority in an environment in which the mobile terminal can be connected to both the mobile network and the wireless LAN. When the wireless LAN is not available, the mobile terminal switches to the mobile network and performs communication. Some mobile terminals have a link aggregation function of performing communication using the mobile network and the wireless LAN at the same time. For example, the mobile terminal performs communication related to an application B using the wireless LAN while performing communication related to an application A using the mobile network.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-136150
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-166251
However, in recent years, a mobile terminal has been proposed which generates sockets in the wireless LAN and the mobile network, writes data to the sockets, and transmits the data when one application is executed.
It is considered that the mobile terminal optimizes the ratio of the sockets allocated to each network on the basis of the quality of each network. However, in some cases, communication is not performed at the determined optimum ratio due to the reuse of the sockets or a difference in the amount of data written to the sockets and the communication performance is reduced.
For example, when a large amount of data is transmitted through the LTE network, the sockets are reused in the LTE network even though the allocation ratio of the sockets to the Wi-Fi network is high. As a result, the usage efficient of the sockets in the Wi-Fi network is reduced and the entire communication performance is reduced.